


[Podfic of] Demon Dreams

by Vorvayne



Series: Tails of Zabimaru [Podfic] [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorvayne/pseuds/Vorvayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji has a secret. Dreams of Zabimaru drove him to get tattoos. Unfortunately, having serious ink could get him expelled from Academy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Demon Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demon Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/440419) by [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko). 



> And I seem to be getting more of a handle on this "editing" business.

Streaming and Downloading link is here: http://www.mediafire.com/download/2mp98r8t550kno6/TOZ+-+Demon+Dreams.mp3

Hopefully it'll be hosted on the audiofic archive soon. Please let me know if the link doesn't work for you.


End file.
